A Phantom's Grudge
by LuckydrawR
Summary: Danny's parents see him change back to Fenton and he tells them the truth he's hidden for so long. However it doesn't go the way he would've liked. What do they do to their son? Jazz knows. However what happens when things start happening around the house? The flickering of lights, words on the walls and things flying at her parents as though aiming to kill. A ghost with a grudge.
1. It Begins

**_Now this will be my first Danny Phantom Fanfic and I wanted it to be an AU based around the idea of Danny's parents not accepting him as a halfa. The Danny we know would be from the main timeline where his parents accept and love him for being half-ghost while the Dan timeline is where Danny's parents, Sam, Tucker and Mr Lancer all die and he fuses with Plasmius. However this timeline would be where Danny's parents don't accept him, he doesn't fuse with Plasmius and his family and friends are still alive. However it goes on the concept that Danny feels betrayed and hurt that his parents didn't believe him and it causes him to become something similar to Dan without the fusion._**

**_While this is an AU story; we know that main timeline Danny is the sole timeline, so his choices determine his future and also altercations to the timelines. In other words - this AU Danny would've used to be main timeline Danny before whatever happened to him. Clockwork just fixes the time-stream, so that it's just another alternate universe to the main timeline. Anyways, this also takes place before Ultimate Enemy, so Danny wouldn't know anything about becoming evil._**

**_Anyways, hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: _****_It Begins_**

**_Fenton Residence - July 20th - 2005_**

_It was cold._

_The sudden temperature drop inside the house was discomforting to the teenage boy._

_He sat on the blue couch in the living room, ice-blue eyes glancing between his two parents, gulping._

_They had seen him change._

_He had just finished fighting a ghost, sucked them into the Fenton Thermos and hid in the alleyway by the house and changed. He didn't realize his parents had followed him, wanting to capture the infamous Phantom and had seen the whole thing. _

_They now wanted answers._

_He shifted, uncomfortably under their gazes as he looked away from them. "Umm..."_

_"Are you going to tell us what that was?" Maddie, his Mother, asked him, frowning._

_"I ... umm..." he stuttered out, trying to find words of how to explain to them of what he now was._

_They were ghost hunters and scientists ... would they believe him when he told them that he's half-ghost?_

_The silence dragged on as the teenager bit his bottom lip, trying to think of what to say to them. _

_There was no way out of this._

_No more excuses._

_Nothing._

_He had to tell them._

_He turned his head back to face his parents, noting the scrutinizing looks on their faces as if they were analyzing him, causing him to wince._

_He took in a breath and let it out, "I'm half-ghost..."_

**_Fenton Residence - September 10th - 2005_**

It was a mild Summer morning in Amity Park as the oldest child of the Fenton family got up out of bed, yawning. She looked at her alarm clock, still feeling the last bits of sleep drifting away. She threw her arm over her eyes, releasing a silent sigh and sniffle.

_'It hasn't been that long since he told them, but it feels like so long ago to me...' _

She took her arm off of her face, trying to hold back the tears that tried to pour out.

She wouldn't cry.

She's cried too much already.

He wouldn't want her to cry for him.

"Oh Danny..." she muttered to herself, hiccupping to herself slightly.

She slowly sat up from her bed, got up off it and stretched. Her aqua coloured eyes scanned her purple wallpapered bedroom; a sigh releasing from the confines of her lips.

The house didn't feel the same since that day.

It didn't feel right.

It had felt empty.

It had lost it's friendly charm.

It's spirit so to speak.

And it had been all because of that day when her parents had seen Danny change from Phantom back to Fenton. He had to choose to either tell them or continue to lie.

He chose to no longer lie.

However things didn't work out for him the way he had wanted.

Every-time the teenage girl thought about what their parents had said to him made her angry and want to comfort her little brother about it.

But she couldn't.

Not anymore...

She shook her head, taking in a shuddering breath as she stepped out of her room and headed across the hall towards the bathroom. The door was wide open, meaning no one was using it yet which was good news for her. She could have a shower and get changed for school before either of her parents woke up.

She hadn't really spoken to them since that day.

She was seventeen and next year she'd be eighteen.

She'd be on her way to college and away from _them_.

She'd just have to handle one more year of their obsessiveness with ghosts.

The teenage girl walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her and locking it.

A flicker of a shadow and she turned her head, her long orange hair waved around her body as she scanned the bathroom for what she thought she saw.

"Hello?" she called out, wondering if she'd just seen things or not.

When her gaze turned back to the mirror, she froze.

It wasn't the fact that the lights were flickering on and off behind her that shocked her, but there was writing on the mirror. The girl, slowly approached the sink before stopping and covering her mouth and shaking her head as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"No..."

Written on the mirror is green, dripping ectoplasmic blood were the words _'WHY?'_ in capitals.

* * *

**_So, this is a story that jumps between past and present which is why I involved dates. I'm also not so good at horror or descriptions, so forgive me when scary scenes don't seem so scary. I'm more of a tragedy author not a horror author and this fic is categorized as tragedy, supernatural with elements of horror._**

**_Now, can any of you guess what's happened to Danny before it's revealed?_**

**_LdR OUT_**


	2. Ectoplasm

**_Here's chapter 2 of 'A Phantom's Grudge' and I have some ideas for this story like one where main timeline Danny comes to help with the Fentons of this timeline. I was going to just make this a complete AU, but I like this idea. Now obviously with this idea I will most likely go back and forth between the alternate universe where the story is meant to take place and Danny's timeline. The AU takes place in 2005 which is during S2 and before 'The Ultimate Enemy' while Danny's timeline takes place in 2006 during S3 and just after 'Infinite Realms', so you can tell when I've switched timelines then._**

**_Now, if anyone has questions about the story I'll be glad to answer them as long as they don't delve too deep into spoiler territory._**

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

**_Also, I have drawn some pictures of Danny Phantom for this Fanfic among others on my Amino account. I haven't really touched my DA account in a while and Amino has a 'nicer' community with rules that ACTUALLY stop people from being complete dicks online. Here's the account if you wish to check it out: - amino apps c / danny - phantom / page / user / luckydrawr / 7WzX_a3tBf8E2470XxNgQWgwpDRzw3Vk5g (Just get rid of all the spaces)_**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Ectoplasm_**

Jasmin Fenton stared at the green words as they dripped down the mirror like green paint, staining the reflective glass. She swallowed, bending down and opening the cabinet underneath the sink and taking out a sponge and a spray bottle. She squirted the spray bottle at the ectoplasm and rubbed the sponge over it to clean it off, wincing as she did so.

_'I have to get rid of this before Mum and Dad see it...'_

She really didn't know what they'd do if they saw ghost blood on the bathroom mirror.

They could start talking about one of their crazy theories or even claim a ghost is haunting them.

She shook her head at the thought as if it were stupid.

As if that would happen.

But she really didn't need them spouting nonsense right now.

Not after what happened.

All of the ghosts that came from the Ghost Zone had an obsession; Ember with music, Skulker with hunting, Technus with technology and so on.

What ghost would have an obsession unlike the other ghosts?

Her brother's obsession had been to protect...protect Amity Park from the bad ghosts.

He may have been half human, but he was also half ghost, so he also gained an obsession in the process and being half human made him understand the danger of ghost attacks.

The threat they were to the town.

He put his life on the line to save others and had wanted only one thing in return...

Acceptance.

However it just seemed strange.

Once she had finished cleaning up the green goop off of the mirror; a sigh of relief left her lips as she bent down to put the materials away. However a squelching sound caused her to freeze in place and lift her head up, slightly to take another look at the mirror.

Her aqua eyes widened when more words started appearing after she'd just finished cleaning the first one off.

She was frozen in place, hands still clutching the cleaning supplies as she watched the new words be drawn into the mirror with precision. The wet ectoplasm dripped slowly down to the bottom of the mirror, creating a small puddle of green.

It was as if the green blood was fresh.

Once the words were all there ... Jazz stared with wide eyes at the new message, swallowing.

The new message told her loud and clear who was behind this.

Jazz felt a pang in her chest as she read the message, dropping the cleaning supplies and stumbling back.

She couldn't stay in the bathroom.

She ran to the door, unlocked it and hurried out and back to her room.

The message she had tried to escape from that was now written across the mirror in the same ectoplasm as the first was,_ 'Why didn't you save me?'_

**_Fenton Residence - July 20th - 2005_**

_A loud crash was heard as Danny ran outside his house, a puff of cold air leaving his lips as he saw the ghost that was currently terrorizing the town. It was two floating globs of ectoplasm with a large head, googly eyes and long string-like legs. Danny knew them as the ecto-pusses; the first ghosts he'd ever fought after getting his powers. He hadn't seen them in quite some time as most humanoid ghosts have been inclined to come into Amity and cause havoc while animal types have stayed away._

_He frowned, running into the alleyway beside his home and allowed the familiar cold sensation of the glowing rings to hover over his body; transforming him into his ghost alter-ego. He hovered above the ground before turning around with a determined smirk on his face._

_The teenager flew after the ghosts. "Hey!" The two ghosts looked at him with wide red eyes. "I didn't think sushi was on the menu tonight!" he exclaimed as he blasted the closest ecto-pus with a green ectoblast from his outstretched hand._

_The ghost was shot back by the blast as the other wriggled its' tentacles around, angry that its companion had been shot down. It shot a tentacle out towards the fourteen-year old that Danny just dodged with ease with a smirk on his face._

_"Come on! I fight Skulker almost weekly! You two are nothing compared to him!" __This seemed to agitate the two ghosts as they both floated on either side of the teenage halfa, trying to surround him as he let out a sigh. "This trick again..."_

_He flew up as the two flew at each other, colliding heads and looking around dazedly for the boy. This only caused Danny to shake his head in resignation as he took a thermos out from behind his back, pressing a button on the side. "Man, the Box Ghost is more challenging than you two."_

_A bright blue light came out of the thermos, enveloping the two ghosts. A loud screech escaping their crooked lips as they were sucked into the capsule-like device._

_Once that was done; Danny placed the cap on top and let out another sigh._

_Now that that was taken care of he could relax._

_Fighting ghosts almost daily was exhausting for a teenager that still attended high school._

_He needed to make himself some type of schedule..._

_A loud boom caused him to turn around, seeing his Mother and Father standing in the doorway to his house with a Fenton bazooka each trained on him. "We got you this time, ghost boy!" his Mother practically shouted, aiming her gun straight at him._

_Danny blinked at them before giving them a small grin and waving. "Have a nice day!" He then, flew by the house and into the alleyway he'd been in before the fight._

_The fight was over, so now he can head upstairs to his room and sleep in his nice, comfy bed._

_He was so tired..._

_He didn't noticed two jumpsuit wearing adults enter the alleyway, their weapons trained on him as they watched the white ring engulf Phantom and leave their son in his place. _

_The weapons were lowered, but not without Danny hearing the confused voice of Maddie behind him, causing him to whirl around with wide eyes. "Danny?"_

_He could feel his heart beating a million beats a second in his chest, like it was constricting his breathing._

_Or maybe he'd just held his breath._

_He let out a breath, staring at his bewildered parents. "Umm ... you didn't see that, right?"_

**_Ghost Zone: Clockworks Tower - August 22nd - 2006_**

A lone figure stood watching the screen with a grim expression across his features, a slight frown upon his face as his red eyes watched the red haired girl run from the bathroom. After that a figure materialised into view with a huge grin spread across his face, white hair a mess and red eyes aimed at the door before flickering out of existence once more.

A small sigh left the ghost of time's lips as he turned his attention to the same mirror only it held another boy around sixteen with messy black hair, his head was on top of arms as he slept on a desk. There was drool leaking from his slightly agape mouth and the ghost chuckled at this before frowning again.

The mirror's vision flickered once more before it fizzed out and showed the black-haired teen once more only this time it also showed the white-haired one. One was standing above the other, a snarl on his face as he glared daggers at the other teen; holding him by his shirt which was drenched in blood. The words '_you fake_' could be seen mouthed from the white-haired boy.

The ghost closed his eyes, fiddling with his staff before opening his eyes and saying, "All is as it should be..."


End file.
